


枪炮与闪光

by lalalasixturbo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalasixturbo/pseuds/lalalasixturbo
Summary: 点我上车看东南亚黑帮大佬血战（划掉）床战三百回合（bushi）





	枪炮与闪光

边伯贤喜欢闪光。  
吴世勋喜欢骑/乘/式。

Chapter 1

"他们早就该来了。"朴灿烈抱怨道。

吴世勋还在等待，而朴灿烈总是第一个开口骂人。

天气比平时要更热，他们站在一片开阔的旷野里。朴灿烈实在不能理解，为什么吴世勋要选择在这种鬼地方交易。

"没人他妈的会按点儿来。"金钟仁回答，"习惯就好。"

朴灿烈叹了口气，转而看向世勋。他和往常没什么不同，坐在他那辆蓝色敞篷跑车的挡风玻璃上，两只脚搁在前座的靠背上。耀眼的阳光迫使他皱起眉头，看起来不太高兴。然而，即使没有阳光，吴世勋也总是那副表情。

汗珠从他裸///露的胸膛滚落，纹身在他没系扣子的花衬衫下若隐若现，棕榈树和繁花布满了他整个胸膛，热带天堂的景色被描绘在了他的皮肤上。

“你刚才说那家伙叫什么名字来着？”

“他们叫他‘Twinkle’或者其他什么狗屎名字。”吴世勋回答，“我不在乎，只要他带钱来就好。”

"Twinkle？闪光？"朴灿烈大笑起来，"这他妈的是什么鬼名字？"

吴世勋转过头，仔细听着远处传来的发动机的轰鸣，不久后，另一辆敞篷跑车出现在了他的视野里，车身是像红辣椒一样鲜艳的红色。

红色跑车停在了他们的旁边，车里坐着几个人。司机熄了火，站在座位上看向吴世勋。

“你就不能选一个好找的地方吗？”

吴世勋注意到了那小个子男人眼周闪闪发光的水钻，他突然明白了“闪光”这个名字的意思。

那男人也有纹身，脖颈一侧露出一丛枝叶，火红的车身和他挑染的几根亮色发丝恰好相配，与他原本的黑发形成鲜明的对比。

男人留着胭脂鱼发型[1]，这发型对吴世勋本该毫无吸引力，但是一旦与男人像女人一样柔美的外表结合起来，竟意外的可以接受。

[1]：一种男士发型，前面和两侧的头发短，脑后的头发长（就是伯贤在kokopopMV里的那个发型）

他的眼妆符合红色的主题，与他碧绿色的眼睛恰好相配。黄色的西装外套为他的装束又添一抹亮色，西服的翻领上别着一枚花型的胸针。

对于一个帮派的头目来说，这样的外表显然很不寻常。吴世勋根本没想到他会这么漂亮，更不用说想和他上床了。而现在，他已经开始在脑海中想象如何把对方压在他跑车的后座上。

"我的错。”吴世勋回答，嘴角噙着一抹幸灾乐祸的笑，”我喜欢开车。”

“我也喜欢开车。但，是在街上。”那人回答。他下了车，关上车门，走到车头前。吴世勋注意到男人赤着脚，他可爱的小脚看起来不应属于男人。

吴世勋从挡风玻璃上跳下来，走近那个矮个子男人，俯视着对方，眼神中闪过暗示的意味。他挑了挑眉，舔着自己的嘴唇：“我更喜欢凹凸不平的地方。”

男人回他一个冷笑，明白了吴世勋的别有所指。

“你一定就是Cock-of-the-Rock[2]吧？

[2]：直译是岩石公鸡，隐喻像岩石一样硬的鸡巴（雾）

“正是我。”吴世勋笑得颇为自信。

“太文雅了，”男人回答，脸上的表情波澜不惊，“你怎么不直接叫King Cock[3]呢？”

[3]：两种含义，公鸡国王＆大鸡巴

吴世勋摇了摇头，假装露出失望的表情，“多么下流的思想啊。Cock-of-the-rock是一种橘色羽毛的鸟类[4]。”

[4]：Cock-of-the-rock，动冠伞鸟，感兴趣的可以搜一下图片，毛色很骚233333 世勋在kokopop里的橘色头发和这种鸟的羽毛颜色相似，所以使用了这个代号

男人盯着吴世勋被染成亮橘色的头发，轻轻一笑：“那么，这个名字就没别的含义了吗？”

吴世勋缓缓露出一个微笑，然后他回答：“也许有吧？”

“你没有别的名字了吗？你的代号对我来说太啰嗦了。”

“世勋。”他回答，上下扫视着男人的身体，“你呢，小闪光？”

“如果你愿意的话，可以叫我伯贤。”男人回答，略显愉悦地笑了，“你带钻石来了没有？”

吴世勋瞥了朴灿烈一眼，叫他也过来，后者走向他们二人，手里拿着一个公文包。边伯贤也看向他的手下，示意他们也过来。

朴灿烈打开公文包，露出一大堆小颗的钻石。

看到钻石，边伯贤的眼睛亮了起来，露出了满意的笑容。

“钱呢？”吴世勋问，看向边伯贤的手下，注意到其中一个手下也拿着一个公文包。

边伯贤的目光在钻石上停留了一会，才慢悠悠地伸出手，活动着他的手指。

突然，他的手下把手伸进衣服里，拿出了他们早就藏好的武器。

吴世勋的表情严肃了起来，他看到边伯贤也拿出了一把枪，枪身镶满了钻石。边伯贤把枪口对准了吴世勋，得意地笑了，枪身的钻石在阳光下闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

“抱歉，我忘带了。”

吴世勋盯着边伯贤的枪，欣赏着镶嵌于上的昂贵珠宝，“你真的很喜欢闪闪发光的东西，对吧，小甜心？”

“观察的很仔细嘛，”边伯贤笑了，“现在，把钻石给我。”

下一刻，吴世勋已疾冲出去，一掌劈在边伯贤的腕部，边伯贤的枪被震得脱手而出，吴世勋箍住他的腰，将边伯贤拖近自己的身体，掏出藏在牛仔裤背后的枪，枪口紧贴边伯贤的脖颈，冷冷地看向边伯贤的手下们。

“把你们的枪通通放下！！”

手下们惊惶地看着边伯贤目前的危险处境，稍微放低了拿着武器的手臂，但仍犹豫着等待边伯贤的命令。

边伯贤深呼吸一口气，脸上露出了挫败的表情。

“…照他说的做！”他命令道。

手下们只好放下枪趴倒在地，金钟仁迅速冲过去制服他们，枪口指着他们的脑袋。

吴世勋贴近边伯贤，将他紧箍在自己怀中，在他的耳边低语。

“你为什么要毁掉我们甜蜜的约会呢，宝贝？”

边伯贤忍不住轻笑，“你觉得这是毁了？”

“我的意思是，你喜欢就好。”吴世勋轻笑着把脸贴近边伯贤，用嘴唇蹭着边伯贤的脖子。

“你如果把钻石给我，我会喜欢的。”

“抱歉，小美人儿，我可不会照做。”吴世勋嘲讽地笑，押着边伯贤一步步后退。

朴灿烈和金钟仁跟着他们，把装着钻石的公文包放回车里，然后上了车，枪口仍旧对准着边伯贤的手下们。吴世勋小心翼翼地退回至驾驶座，他的脸仍然紧贴在边伯贤的耳畔。

“想和我去兜风吗，宝贝？我可以载你一程[5]。”

“不了，谢谢。”边伯贤怒瞪着吴世勋，冷冷回答。

吴世勋“啧”了一声：“好吧，那就下次再陪你玩。”

他坐回了驾驶座，突然将边伯贤猛地往前一推，边伯贤跌跌撞撞失去了平衡，摔在了地上。发动机的轰鸣在耳边响起，边伯贤转过头，看到吴世勋的车疾驰而去，车轮下的杂草和泥土被卷成了碎屑。

边伯贤长叹一口气，瘫坐在地上，沮丧地骂了一声：“……操。”

 

[5]：正如简介所说，吴世勋喜欢骑乘式，所以，所有关于坐车、兜风之类的话其实都是在性/暗/示（雾）真是吴·骚话一堆·世勋23333 dbp翻译不出来他的骚是我功力不够dbq

 

 

*****

吴世勋咬下一大口汉堡，然后擦了擦嘴，望向不远处的海滩。夏日的酷热被遮阳伞的荫蔽隔绝，柔和的背景乐从他刚刚去过的汉堡店内传来。金钟仁和朴灿烈坐在他旁边，大口喝着饭店的招牌冰饮。

和谐的氛围被吴世勋的手机铃声打破，他低头看了看联系人，笑了，迅速接起电话。

“嗨美人儿，现在想兜风了？”吴世勋起身去拿饮料。

“不，”他听见边伯贤回答，“我想我们一开始就走错了路。”

“是吗？”吴世勋咬着吸管笑了，“我可不这么觉得。”

“我说的是钻石。我还想和你谈谈那笔交易。”

“你该明白我不会再相信你了，对吧，小甜心？”吴世勋边说边去拿薯条。

“听着，我要办一场巨大的派对，你和你的朋友可以一起来，到时候我们再详谈。”

“所以你想再打劫我们一次？”吴世勋笑了。“我可不同意。”

“那你到底想要什么？”

“我们的交易恐怕已经结束了，但是如果你想搭我的车，请随时打电话给我。”吴世勋微笑着回答，然后挂断了电话。

朴灿烈把饮料放在桌子上，恼怒地看向吴世勋：“操，那个混蛋还想和我们做交易？！”

“放尊重点，”吴世勋朝朴灿烈笑了笑，“是我漂亮的小闪光。”

“你的小美人儿可把我们当做狗屎。”金钟仁回答，把太阳镜戴到头上，镜腿插进了他的脏辫里。

吴世勋舔了舔唇，拿起一根薯条蘸了蘸番茄酱，用手指捻着它：“你说得对。也许我该回敬他点什么。”

“你想怎么样？”

吴世勋笑了，咬了一口薯条：“我得去参加一个派对。”

 

*****

一颗汗珠从男人的额头滚落，他盯着吴世勋黑洞洞的枪口，脸上露出惊恐的表情：“我…我什么都没有。”

“你以为我在吓唬你吗?”吴世勋突然将枪指向地板，扣下了扳机。

“砰——”

那人被吴世勋的枪声吓了一跳，他深深地吸了一口气，转过身看向吴世勋。

吴世勋走近他，用枪指着他的裆部。“在我把你那该死的小鸡巴射下来之前，我最后问你一次。”世勋眯起眼睛威胁道，“你有邀请函吗?”

“在、在我的口袋里!”那人结结巴巴地说，声线因恐惧而发抖。

“谢谢。吴世勋仍旧拿枪指着他，“这不是很容易吗？为什么一开始不拿出来？”

朴灿烈走上前，检查那人的口袋。他抽出一个信封，把它拿到了吴世勋的面前。

吴世勋从信上取下一张小小的通行证，拿起证件仔细检查，他把卡片翻过来看正面，发现整张卡片都在闪闪发光。

吴世勋将卡片倾斜，微笑着看它在阳光下折射出的耀眼光芒。

真不愧是我的小闪光。

 

 

*****

 

吴世勋手里拿着通行证，径直走向门口的警卫。警卫检查过他的通行证的真实性后，又用金属探测器扫描他的全身，确保他没有携带武器。通过检查后，吴世勋漫不经心地离开，将卡片放回他的口袋。

烟火是吴世勋进入派对后看到的第一样东西。他仰望天空，看着绚烂的光辉在巨响中炸裂四散，火光照亮了整片夜空。吴世勋笑着看着烟火在空中慢慢消失，在边伯贤的派对上，闪光的东西就仿佛不要钱一样被肆意挥霍着。

他悠闲地穿过拥挤的人群，走向不远处的泳池。一些客人们在水中玩乐，谈笑间共饮香槟。吴世勋看向水中，注意到整个泳池被闪闪发光的光点填满。他的目光快速扫人群，寻找着有红色挑染的黑发男人。没过多久他就看到了那个男人，独自一人懒洋洋地躺在附近的热水泳池里。

吴世勋慢慢走向那个男人，一步步靠近水边：“邀请函上可没提到要带泳衣。”

边伯贤抬起头看向吴世勋，很快认出了他，一抹笑意自嘴角绽开，他端起红酒杯贴近嘴唇，高脚杯底的巨大钻石清晰可见，随着他饮酒的动作而闪烁着光芒。

“你怎么知道的？我没给过你邀请函。”

“是啊，我更喜欢强闯没邀请我的派对。”

边伯贤放下酒杯，发出一声轻笑：“你改变主意了？”

“有点，”吴世勋笑了，“我想我可以给你开个价。”

“真的吗？”边伯贤从水中站了起来，问道，“你要多少？”

“跟我来，我马上就告诉你。”吴世勋说。他盯着边伯贤，目光顺着边伯贤的身体曲线一路下滑，在他脚边滴落的水珠处停留。

边伯贤笑了，穿上了他的浴袍，丝绸织物的表面穿插着闪闪发光的金线。

“让我猜猜，我陪你去兜风，你给我那些钻石？”

“不完全对。这听起来就像我买了你一晚。”吴世勋回答，“我想我们可以玩个小游戏。”

边伯贤将浴袍的带子在腰间系好，一步步走向吴世勋：“我知道了……听起来很有趣。”

吴世勋微笑着，伸手缓缓拉住了边伯贤腰间的带子，将他拉向自己。边伯贤没有反抗，他贴近吴世勋，双手放在吴世勋的胸前。

“…那么，你要玩吗？”吴世勋问，他的目光与声线都在引诱着边伯贤。

边伯贤用手指描摹着吴世勋胸膛上的纹身，欣赏着他强健的肌肉，“好啊，我们去哪里？”

“我的游艇就停在外面。你不介意走一小段路，对吧？”

“当然不介意。”边伯贤笑着看向他刚刚躺着的热水泳池，“让我拿上我的红酒。”

吴世勋看着边伯贤从地板上端起他的红酒杯，然后告诉警卫他要离开一会儿。警卫们把枪递给他，劝他拿着枪用来自卫，但边伯贤只是笑了笑，并没有接过。

“别担心，孩子们，我自己能解决。”

 

*****

 

吴世勋扶着边伯贤下了船，领着他穿过豪华游艇的内舱，来到最里面的房间。他慢慢地打开门，回头看向边伯贤，笑着等他的反应。

边伯贤的眼睛立刻睁大了，他快步走到房间里的大床前，丝质的床单上覆盖着许多闪闪发光的钻石，随意地散落在织物表面。

他笑着看向吴世勋：“你真懂我的品味。”

吴世勋捏了捏边伯贤腰间的软肉，轻轻推了推他的头，“去吧，别矜持了，我给你拿点红酒来。”

“谢谢。”边伯贤微笑着递上他的高脚杯。

边伯贤看着吴世勋走向一旁的冰桶，从桶里拿出一瓶拉菲。

边伯贤咬着嘴唇，慢慢解开他浴袍的带子，让衣裳滑落在地板上。脱掉浴袍后，他爬到床上，慢慢爬向床的中间，身体在丝绸床单上滑动，让自己躺在散落的钻石中央。

“我必须得承认，我从未赤裸地躺在钻石上面过。”边伯贤笑着说，仰起下巴看向吴世勋。

“感觉如何？”吴世勋问。他转过身，将边伯贤的酒杯倒满。

“不可思议。”边伯贤回答，缓缓移动双手，抚摸着床单上散落的钻石。

“你早就该这么做了——因为你现在看起来真是他妈的美得不可思议。”吴世勋回答，把酒杯递给了边伯贤。

边伯贤翻过身，仍然躺在床上，从吴世勋的手里接过酒杯，挑逗般地轻轻踢了踢吴世勋的脚。

“所以，我们要玩什么游戏呢？”

吴世勋笑了，他解开衬衫的扣子，开始脱掉自己的衣服。“你喜欢赌吗？”

边伯贤笑了，小口啜饮着红酒：“这要看运气。”

“好吧，我不确定你的运气会如何。”吴世勋把衬衫扔在了地上，“但我觉得你会玩的很开心的。”

边伯贤盯着吴世勋的身体，欣赏着他的肌肉，愉悦地轻咬嘴唇：“我也这么觉得。”

吴世勋继续脱着衣服，拉开西裤的拉链，把它和内裤一起丢在了地板上。

边伯贤舔了舔嘴唇，盯着吴世勋粗大的性/器。

“真是人如其名，Cock-of-the-Rock。”

吴世勋笑了，爬上了床：“我记得你更喜欢King Cock？”

“你想叫什么就叫什么，Big Boy[5]。”边伯贤用淫/荡的声线回答，“只要你肯让我玩玩它。”

[5]：就是大唧唧男孩啦！翻译过来怪怪的，保留原文感觉更直白一点

吴世勋躺下来，与边伯贤的身体紧紧相贴。

“别着急，你想怎么玩就怎么玩。”

边伯贤再一次舔了舔唇，吴世勋将唇紧贴他的肌肤，轻柔地将吻在他的双肩和全身，双手从后背开始一寸寸爱抚他的肌肤。边伯贤侧过头去，似乎极其享受这种感觉。最后，吴世勋伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔边伯贤的肩膀。

边伯贤看到吴世勋拿起一枚钻石，放在边伯贤湿漉漉的皮肤上，轻轻压了压。边伯贤湿润的皮肤足以让钻石紧贴在他的肩上。吴世勋满意地一笑，抬眸与边伯贤对视。

“留在你身上的每一颗钻石都是属于你的。”

边伯贤也笑了，轻轻踢了他一脚，“你要把所有的钻石都舔在我的身上？”

“如果你有足够的耐心的话。”吴世勋回答，伸出手抚摸边伯贤光洁的后背。

“请便，我有的是耐心。”

吴世勋身体前倾，将边伯贤用力拉向他自己，让两人的双唇相贴。边伯贤能感受到吴世勋嘴唇的温度，和背后隐藏着的欲望，他轻喘着吸吮吴世勋的嘴唇，两人吻的愈加用力，偶尔发出小声的喘息。吴世勋离开边伯贤的唇，一路下移，吻着边伯贤的脖颈，用舌头轻舔他后颈的嫩肉。

边伯贤闭上眼睛，感受着吴世勋又将一颗扁平的小钻石放在他的皮肤上。他垂下双手，试图找个地方放下酒杯，吴世勋注意到他的动作，轻声在他的耳边低语："放松点，美人，你喝你的酒，让我来装饰你。"

边伯贤笑了，轻舔嘴唇，再一次举起了酒杯。吴世勋低下头，寻找下一个放钻石的目标，抚摸着边伯贤的颈背。他湿润的舌头游走在边伯贤的肌肤上，边伯贤痒的发抖。

钻石一颗颗的从床单上消失，边伯贤专心体会着吴世勋的每一次舔舐，几乎忘记了喝他的红酒。吴世勋捏着他饱满的臀肉，重重地打了一巴掌，然后用力地揉捏起来。边伯贤轻轻喘息着，痛感夹杂着快感让他战栗。

“你的小屁股可真翘，我喜欢。”

边伯贤轻轻地摇晃着他的屁股，朝吴世勋挑逗地笑，“你最好快点，我会用它骑着你。”

“坐起来，”吴世勋命令道，“正面朝着我。”

边伯贤小心地移动着，防止他的钻石掉落。他跪坐起来，吴世勋将他手里的酒杯拿走放在床头，进一步靠近边伯贤，抱起他的腿，未加停顿便吻在了边伯贤的身上。

边伯贤轻声喘/息着，紧紧抱住吴世勋的肩膀。吴世勋的嘴唇逐渐移动到了边伯贤胸前粉嫩的两点，他轻轻舔了舔其中一个，渐渐用了力吸/吮舔弄，边伯贤情不自禁地呻/吟出声。

“叫的真骚，”吴世勋又拿起一枚钻石，“我还没开始呢。”

“……我也没有。”边伯贤喘息着回答，吴世勋把另一枚钻石压在了他身上。

吴世勋低下头，咬住了边伯贤另一边的小点，轻轻吸吮着它。边伯贤轻轻喘息着，舒爽的呻/吟像猫叫一样从口中溢出，他扭动着屁股，感觉自己的耐心不多了。

吴世勋往下瞥了一眼，注意到边伯贤的性/器已经硬了，他笑了，继续玩/弄这边伯贤的乳/头，看着边伯贤的整个身体因快/感而发抖。

“你喜欢我这样玩弄你，对吗？我的美人儿？”

边伯贤抓紧了吴世勋的肩膀，随着吴世勋拉扯他乳/////头的动作而轻声的呻吟着，“你他妈觉得呢？”

吴世勋轻笑起来，吻他的肌肤，然后在他的身体上放更多的钻石。吴世勋的每一次舔舐都会引起边伯贤身体的战栗，他抱吴世勋抱的更紧，身体因情动而不住地发抖。

吴世勋注意到了边伯贤的反应，抽出一只手，把玩着边伯贤的性器，缓缓地上下撸动着，边伯贤的口中发出细碎的呻吟，扭动着屁股，快感让他浑身无力。

“我还以为你有足够的耐心呢？”吴世勋在边伯贤的耳边吹着气，舔着他的胸膛。

“快点。”边伯贤有气无力地回答。

 

吴世勋将边伯贤推开，寻找新一枚钻石，但却发现所有的钻石都用完了。他笑着再次看向边伯贤，停下了手中的动作。

边伯贤的全身被细小的钻石覆盖，无论他做的动作有多轻微，都会带动全身的钻石闪闪发光。

 

"看看你这闪耀的样子。"吴世勋低声道，双手下移，继续揉捏边伯贤的两瓣臀肉，小心地不去碰到那些钻石，"这真他妈是我见过最美的景象。"

边伯贤缓缓睁开眼睛，舔着唇看向吴世勋，将他的手放在吴世勋的胸膛上。"你该拍张照片的。"

"如果你同意，我甚至想拍个视频。"吴世勋回答，双手更加用力地揉捏着边伯贤的臀肉。

"嗯……我喜欢你的想法。"边伯贤笑着前倾身体，去吻吴世勋的唇，舌头伸进他的嘴里，他们唇齿交合着，直到边伯贤的舌离开，他轻轻吸吮着吴世勋的下唇，"去做吧。"

吴世勋深吸一口气，盯着边伯贤的嘴唇，慢慢地起身离开。边伯贤用诱人的目光盯着吴世勋，看着他走向被扔在地板上的长裤，去找他的手机。

 

“稍等，美人儿，我去拿润滑。”吴世勋把手机扔在床上，转身走向柜子。

边伯贤笑着拿起手机，并不打算傻等着，他打开相机，镜头对准自己，好奇他现在的样子。他对吴世勋的作品很满意，他从未像现在这么漂亮过。他摆出一副沉溺于色欲的的表情，拍了几张照片。

当吴世勋看到边伯贤在干什么时，他忍不住笑了，拿着润滑油和安///全///套走了过来，“我想我有了新的手机壁纸。”

边伯贤转过头，上下打量着吴世勋赤裸的肉体，“这不公平，我也想要。”

吴世勋在边伯贤身边坐了下来，把手里的东西放到床单上，“你想要什么样的？”

“就摆你那张臭脸就行了，你坐在那儿就够好看的了。”

吴世勋很快满足了边伯贤的愿望，用冷冽的眼神瞪着他。快门的声音响起，吴世勋看到边伯贤脸上露出了满意的笑容，拍了一张又一张。

边伯贤拍完后，吴世勋取了一些润滑油在手上，“张开腿。”

边伯贤照做了，双腿叉开，仍旧保持着跪坐的姿势。吴世勋用手指在/口的边缘轻轻画着圈，然后插进去一根指节。边伯贤微弱地喘/息着，试图放松自己。吴世勋的手指上下抽/插着，轻柔地做着扩张。边伯贤闭上眼睛，嘴里继续发出轻声的呻/吟。

吴世勋用另一只手拿起手机，镜头对准了边伯贤。边伯贤听见了录像开始的声音，随着吴世勋手指的逐渐深入，他咬紧了嘴唇。吴世勋又多插入一根手指，继续慢慢地扩张着，试图捕捉到边伯贤轻微的呻/吟。吴世勋手指的每一次抽/插，边伯贤全身的钻石都会随之闪烁，在镜头下折射出耀眼的光芒。

“你看起来真美，操，叫的真好听。”吴世勋低吼，结束了录像。

“我要，”边伯贤喘息着，感受着吴世勋在他的穴口上上下下的抽/插，“用你的鸡/巴操我。“

吴世勋笑了：“稍等，我的美人。”

吴世勋咬开安全套，将它戴在自己的性/器上，又涂了一些润滑油在上面，然后用手快速地撸动着粗大的性/器，让润滑油完全的覆盖于上。

边伯贤闭上眼睛听着吴世勋撸动时发出的湿滑响声，穴/口因期待而紧缩。

“操，我可以整天盯着你看。”吴世勋粗喘着，继续撸动他的性/器。

“等我们开始时天都亮了。”边伯贤有气无力地回答，他早已急不可耐。

吴世勋抱住边伯贤的腰，仰面躺倒在床上，让边伯贤坐在他的腿上。边伯贤粗重地喘息着，感受到了吴世勋的硬挺顶着他的屁股。

“准备好了吗？”吴世勋晃着腰，用性/器摩擦边伯贤的臀肉。边伯贤抓紧了吴世勋的肩膀，将穴口对准肉/棒顶端，缓缓地坐了下去。他高声叫了出来，感觉到吴世勋粗大的肉/棒整根插入了他的身体。吴世勋也喘息起来，紧紧箍住边伯贤的大腿。

"啊…操…你真他妈的太棒了……"边伯贤叫出了声，保持着被完全插入的姿势不动，艰难地适应着吴世勋的尺寸。

吴世勋用拇指在边伯贤大腿内侧的柔嫩肌肤上用力画着圈，低吼着回应：“你也是。”

边伯贤深呼吸了一会儿，感觉适应了吴世勋的尺寸，便开始坐在性/器上一上一下地晃动起来。吴世勋跟随着他的节奏，上下挺动着腰。一开始只是缓慢地抽/插，渐渐地节奏越来越快，舒爽的声音从他的喉咙溢出。

吴世勋盯着边伯贤动情的样子喘息着，尽力克制住自己操弄的力度，顺应着边伯贤的节奏。他的目光下移，盯着边伯贤缠绕在他腰间的肉感的大腿，看着他的肉棒随着边伯贤的动作而一上一下地插进小穴。

边伯贤迷失在被深深插入的快感之中，他开始加快速度，低声的喘息渐渐变成了高声的呻吟。吴世勋挺动着腰向上用力地操弄着，不由自主地随着边伯贤的动作越来越快地抽插起来。

几颗钻石从边伯贤的皮肤上掉下来，落在吴世勋的胸前，然后滚落到床单上。

“小心点，美人，你一个也剩不下了。”吴世勋笑道。

边伯贤注意到了钻石的掉落，但是他并不在意，他不想再小心翼翼了。

他继续以更快的速度上下耸动着，肉棒在体内猛烈的抽插，他情不自禁将指甲深深掐进吴世勋的皮肤里，感受着粗大的肉棒一次又一次地撞向他的深处，这感觉太他妈爽了，边伯贤已无法自持，不知羞耻的呻吟声充斥在整个房间内。

边伯贤坐在吴世勋的性器上，用别人的肉棒用力地操着自己，快感让他几乎难以呼吸，吴世勋咬紧牙齿，放任边伯贤占据性爱的主导权，兴奋地看着边伯贤享用着他的性器，自己玩弄着自己，钻石很快就开始从他的皮肤上掉落下来，像雨点般闪闪发光的钻石落在了吴世勋的身上，也有一些散落在他周围的床单上。

边伯贤嘴里不断地重复着“啊…操…”之类的粗口，令人羞耻的呻吟和喘息从他的口中不由自主地溢出，皮肤上布满了细密的汗珠。没过多久，他便汗湿不堪，细小的汗珠自他的皮肤滑落。

吴世勋再也忍不下去了，突然猛地向上挺动，肉棒直插入边伯贤的最深处，狠狠顶在了他的敏感点上。边伯贤仰起下巴，发出一声尖锐的呻吟，吴世勋极具侵略性的抽插每一次都顶在他最敏感的前列腺处。

听着边伯贤高潮时舒爽的哭叫，吴世勋差点把持不住，他紧紧抓着边伯贤的大腿，感觉自己的高潮也即将临近，床激烈的摇晃着，边伯贤已经精疲力竭，无力直起身子，肉棒推挤着穴肉不断插入极深的位置。

随着最后绵长的一声尖叫，边伯贤被操射了，星星点点的精液布满了吴世勋赤裸的胸膛。吴世勋紧紧箍住边伯贤的腰，将他往下压，小穴将整根肉棒完全吞吃了下去，他也射了出来，精液把边伯贤射的满满当当。

边伯贤向前倒了下去，精疲力竭地瘫倒在吴世勋的怀里，他仍然坐在世勋的膝盖上。他们都喘着粗气，汗水在皮肤上闪闪发光。由于他们的剧烈运动，游艇甚至开始在水中微微摇晃。

吴世勋微笑着伸手拿起一颗仍然粘在边伯贤胸前的钻石，给他看。

“给，这是你的。”

“哈啊…就这些？”边伯贤仍在断断续续地喘息着，他转过身去看向自己的后背。

吴世勋轻轻伸出手，抚摸边伯贤光洁的背部：“抱歉，美人儿，就这些。”

边伯贤缓缓地笑了，把手放在世勋的胸前，用手指描摹着他的纹身，“我还能再试一次吗?”

吴世勋舔了舔唇，贪婪地望向边伯贤，眼中的情欲再次被点燃。

“当然，你想要多少就有多少。”


End file.
